1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to turbines for converting wind into electrical energy and more particularly to a self-starting omni-wind multifaceted wind sail.
2. Prior Art
Wind powered electrical turbines are well known in the prior art, however, a search of the art has not disclosed the wind turbine having the characteristics and capabilities of the present invention. Devices of interest are disclosed in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,637 issued to Wadsworth on Jul. 28, 1992 which relates to a vertical axis wind turbine having vanes for reducing friction on rotor shaft bearing assemblies; U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,521 issued to Eylman on Oct. 30, 2001 relating to a universal power generator utilizing the flow of wind to generate energy; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,766 issued to Dieter R. Sauer, Sir. on Jul. 21, 2010, relating to a vertical axis wind sail turbine with two identical wind sail vanes mounted 180 degrees apart each having a generally concave surface with an opposite surface that is generally convex.
In view of the prior art, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved omni-wind self-starting wind sail for wind driven electrical turbines. It is another objective to provide a wind sail that is efficient, economical and configured for multifaceted use in a variety of environments; the wind sail including three identical vanes centrally mounted 120 degrees apart onto a turbine drive shaft. Other objectives of the invention will become apparent with a reading of the specification taken with the drawings wherein there is shown and described the wind sail assembly of the invention.